Scrawled: Jacob's Demise
by Katnisscullen13
Summary: Renesme's gone, Jacob's searching, and they can't find her. What will they do?


Scrawled

"Renesme?! Renesme!? Are you here?" Jacob called into the dark, empty cottage. Bella, Edward, and the rest of the family were out hunting. Looking for any movement in the dark, not a sound was made besides the soft pitter patter of the rain outside.

Jacob ran into her room and basically tore it to shreds looking for some shred of hope that she was still here. He found a tiny folded piece of paper under her pillow. He quickly and fervently unfolded it and read the tiny, perfect letters.

_Don't look for me. I will come back._

"How could she just leave me like this! Where is she!" Jacob yelled to the darkness.

He let out a long, sad howl as he looked for her scent, anything at all that could be a clue. A couple miles away Bella heard the howl.

"Something's wrong. Jacob wouldn't howl like that." Bella said.

Edward's face turned blank with emotion and his perfect jaw tightened. His dark, black eyes slowly looked at Alice who was obviously some where else. Her eyes glazed over she softly whispered to where only the vampires could hear,

"Renesme."

"Hey, Renesme?" Bella asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Have you seen my laptop?" Bella said.

Edward was secretly hiding it from her in his closet with Jasper. Bella heard the soft laughter.

"Are you really sure?" she asked Renesme.

"Yep," she said with a smile in her voice.

By now Edward and Jasper had run down stairs and Bella darted after them. Jasper was simply sitting on the couch listening to music and Edward was playing tunes on his grand piano. With her perfect eye vision she saw a slight glimmer in Emmet's hands. He was outside,walking into the woods. She bolted through the doors, and before he knew it he was tackled by Bella. They arm wrestled and fought until finally she got the laptop from him and she snuck away.

By the time she and Emmet were back, it was time to go on their family's monthly hunt. Everyone's eyes were dark, except for Bella's because she is a newborn vampire. Her eyes were changing though, from red to gold. They were all thirsty, she knew this but she just wanted to spend time with Renesme. She didn't get to see her very often because of Jacob's obsession, but she knew he couldn't help it. Sometimes, Bella would guard Renesme's mind from Edward so they could have an intimate conversation. She had seemed distant the past few days, Bella knew she was thinking hard about something.

As they left they all said their short good byes. They were only going to be gone 2 days, but Bella knew something was wrong with Renesme. She said a short goodbye and shielded her mind. She pressed Renesme's hand to her face gently and saw various pictures from her. One of all the family running and killing a deer. Also one of Jacob crying.

"_What does this mean?_" she thought. She slowly ripped their silent connection and kissed her on the head.

"Be safe," she whispered. They all started to walk away and blew their kisses to Jacob and Renesme and started to run.

Renesme's golden curls slowly blew in the direction of the way they ran from their extremely fast running. A silent tear slid down her face, but she wiped it away before Jacob could see it.

"_Quick, silent, innocent, cry, run, repeat._" Renesme thought as her plan began to form. Jacob had left her in her room while he quickly ran out to Emily's and got a bite to eat. She knew she didn't have much time to do her plan before Jacob got back. She took a book from the shelf of her beloved cottage. She tore a little corner off the page of "Moby Dick". This was her favorite book for Bella to read to her. She scrawled in tiny letters _Don't look!_

She took the corner of paper and walked down the hall to her bedroom and she lifted the necklace from the Volturi. She played with it all the time. She wound it around her neck and wrote on the tiny piece of paper, _Don't look for me. I will come back._

She knew Jacob would find it. She knew he was near so she bolted all over the cottage, she turned off all the lights and poured water on the fire in the fire place. She quickly took the small picture of Bella and Edward that she took everywhere and shoved it in her pocket. Luckily it had started to rain so her scent would be covered up. She ran quickly out of the cottage and left the door open. Now she was off on her own hunt.


End file.
